


Fictober 2019-The RFA and The Lost&Found

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, First Kiss, Fluff, Inktober 2019, New Year's Eve, anyway!, day one:, im using a selfship prompt list lol, sevens a little down, tags to be updated as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inktober but written! Ft. My Mystic Messenger ocs;;;





	Fictober 2019-The RFA and The Lost&Found

When Saeyoung first met Yuna way back in that Café, way back when he was still convinced he was undeserving of love, he never imagined he’d be here, now, sitting on a field on new years eve, surrounded by friends and family shouting the countdown to midnight, minutes after he’d finally, finally accepted her feelings—and admitted to returning them.

**“10!” **

Saeyoung swallows, watching her brown eyes rake over his face.

“Can I really…do I really have the right to be loved…by someone?”

She smiles, nodding, “Of course. It’s a human right, Saeyoung.”

** **

** _“Nine!” _ **

“It’s almost the new year,” she hums, “do you have any resolutions?”

He shrugs, lips quirking in a fond smirk, “Dunno. I might.”

** _“Eight!” _ **

** **

“Oh~?” she inches closer, pulling herself onto her knees on the checkered blanket, “like what~?”

“Oh,” he flushes, but refuses to back down, immediately bringing his eyes back to hers, “Well,”

** _“Seven!” _ **

** **

“My first resolution,” he says, “is, of course, to tease Yoosung and Tessa loads~”

Yuna giggles, and his entire body warms at the sound.

“then, I also want to keep helping Zen and Mi-Rae,” he says, “they’re working very hard, you know.”

** _“Six!” _ **

“And…I want to be there for my brother,” he says, not meeting her eyes, “I want to make up for lost time.”

“Bro-Dates?” she inquires, head tilted. He laughs.

“Hey, my therapist recommends it!”

“Anything else?”

** _“Five!” _ **

** **

“I….” he meets her gaze again, and almost chokes on nothing.

She’s stunning.

“I,” he tries again, “I want to be more honest. I want to be better. I want…I want to learn to reclaim the things that woman took from me.”

He meets her gaze again, and smiles at the sight of her beaming face.

She looks so proud.

** _“Four!” _ **

** **

“And…I want to go to the zoo,” he murmurs, face suddenly feeling too warm, but he keeps her gaze persistently, “I want to go to the movies, get ice cream, and just drive around aimlessly. To go on dates…”

He takes a deep breath.

** **

** _“Three!” _ **

“I want…I want to love you.”

Her eyes widen, clearly not having expected that, and he laughs.

“God…you’re so cute. I really, really want to be with you. But…not only this coming year, but…” his hand finds hers on the blanket, “all the ones to come, too.”

Flustered, she stammers, “And…why is that?”

** _“Two!” _ **

** **

“Because I love you.”

Her breath catches, and Saeyoung melts at her speechless expression.

“I…want to kiss you.”

** _“One!” _ **

“Then what are you waiting for?”

** _“Zero!” _ **

** **

And as they gravitate towards each other, it feels like the world slows, and the sky erupts into light ever so slowly as her lips brush over his.

Her hand is suddenly grasping at his bicep, the other on his thigh, while both of his are cupping her face. He should know better than to hold her like she’s fragile—he knows she’s tougher than she looks—but in this moment he can’t help himself.

He’s afraid she’ll disappear if he lets go.

But he ignores it.

He’s going to courageously pursue this love.

Since he fears he might fall apart if he ever saw her in another’s arms. She—along with Saeran—are the seams that hold Saeyoung together.

But he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
